


a dreamer dreams (it never dies)

by jeonstellation



Series: cosmic children's lullaby [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, but it's soonwonsol nonetheless, i'm a trash, platonic soonwonsol, this is shorter than i thought ha ha h a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonstellation/pseuds/jeonstellation
Summary: it feels a little bit like family, when wonwoo and soonyoung took the earth under their protection





	a dreamer dreams (it never dies)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkvan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkvan/gifts).



It’s almost midnight and supposed to be the Earth’s sleeping hours. But Hansol is wide awake, listening intently at Wonwoo’s poem about summer rain. He insisted that he’s not sleepy yet, though the youngest doesn’t fight back when Soonyoung pulled him down so he can rest his head on the starborn boy’s lap. Wonwoo snorts at that, he knows that how stubborn Hansol can be at times.

The earth child is a curious being. Questions would always tumbling from his lips, most of time addressed to none other than him. But Wonwoo is more than happy to oblige by sharing his thoughts, even if his answer leads to another question. It's eandering to see Hansol's insatiable curiosity. His favorite lullaby is Wonwoo telling him earthling stories, or Soonyoung's rhapsody about ancient stars and cosmic children. It feels a little bit like family, whenever Hansol beams at their praises, his ocean blue eyes twinkling with a child-like excitement. And Wonwoo takes pride at his interest towards rhymed words. It's not a rare occassion that he caught Hansol mumbling to himself, beautiful strings of words dripping effortlessly from his lips as he traces the pattern of a dim constellation.

Long before he met Hansol, Wonwoo was all alone, floating in the dark space without something to look at. And when he caught a sight of the Earth, there was something tugging on his chest as if he instinctively knew that this newborn planet will be someone important in his life. The idea of being anchored to someone for an entire lifetime would be repelling for Wonwoo at first. But this was Hansol. The warm, effervescent Earth whom given the living things a shelter. He put aside all the fears of being held down and let the gravity to their work.

Now, the moon would never leave the earth.

(Soonyoung weren't bound to one planet like he is, he can drift wherever his heart desired. The Star is destined not to bound to anything except its own gravity, but he chose to stay with _Wonwoo_. Of all the mighty planets, Soonyoung chose a taciturn satellite like him. He made Wonwoo the anchor of his life in a heartbeat. How not to love a boy with a bright, passionate soul like the star itself?

And now that they had taken Hansol under their protection makes him feel like their bond is now will be impossible to break.)

It was when Soonyoung stops singing that Wonwoo finds Hansol snoring softly. He carefully threads his fingers on Hansol’s brown locks, muttering a whisper of a good night to the earth child and gathers a nice, warm dream for him. Soonyoung weaves a blanket from the night clouds before tucking him in, a gentle smile grazing his lips when Hansol murmuring something incoherent on his sleep.

The moment is utterly domestic—Wonwoo quoted that from humans, he came to know that it means something intimate between lovers—and it makes him giddy. The moon and the star, and of course the earth. The others would be jealous of how they both shine on Hansol. Their bond is not merely a mutualism devoted for life; it is an unconditional, everlasting protection.

And the most important thing is: it felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> this doesn't make sense actually but i wanted to write excited little bub hansol with soonwoo o<-< hmu @jeonbaragi!!


End file.
